


Big bad wolf

by tickedtabbyflower



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickedtabbyflower/pseuds/tickedtabbyflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of the things Daniel tends to say can be quickly proven misconstrued, especially when it comes to Armand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big bad wolf

Daniel sat back, waiting for his demon lover to find him. He knew Armand was here, had seen him in the throng of people numerous times as he’d made his way down, block after block, until he was at his hotel. The redheaded immortal was never too far behind him, even if he did try his best to cover his tracks. “What took you so long?” He asked, smoke billowing into the air with each breath as he put the cigarette back to his lips, inhaling the heavier aroma. Violet eyes searched behind him, thinking Armand would be there. “Daniel, I can’t just pick you up from anywhere. You overestimate my capabilities.” He jumped at the voice, so close to his ear. Ah, so he’d gotten behind him.  
“I was beginning to wonder if you were coming.” He murmured, turning to place a quick kiss to Armand’s cheek. “Of course.” Was the only response he got. Letting the butt of the cigarette fall, he made his way into the building with his demon lover close behind.  
It only took Armand the matter of a night before he’d found things for them to do, dragging Daniel out to a play. He’d found the selection to be rather curious, as it had been ‘Little red riding hood’. As they’d made their way back to the hotel, Armand had hit him with all sorts of questions. He’d finally become exasperated with the questioning, refusing to answer until his companion fell silent. Daniel had pulled out a cigarette, lighting it before eyeing his companion. “You know you’d make an adorable red riding hood.” He teased, getting an amused look from his companion.   
“Your wallet or your life..” It was whispered, causing both to turn in the direction of the voice.It was at that moment that a man came towards them, gun visible only to those he intended to use it on. Violet eyes went a bit wide at the sight before he turned to Armand. That porcelain mask was in place once more. As the man got closer instinct drove Daniel to step back, catching the individual’s attention.   
Before the gun could go up or fire off his demon was upon the being, his slender fingers wrapping around the wrist and breaking it. The cry that was released was cut short, the reporter mesmerized by the sight of his lover leaning down to the neck of the poor sap, so unfortunate to stumble on them as his next target instead of someone less of a killer. After a moment the man dropped from Armand’s grasp, eyes glazed over in death. He hadn’t even had the will strong enough to struggle with the vampire.   
Armand’s eyes turned back to Daniel, the color beginning to come to his cheeks from the blood. “Oh, darling,now you are underestimating me.” Armand replied, returning to the dropped topic as a grin came to his face as he leaned in close to Daniel. The reporter could feel himself tense, that instinct kicking in once more. Cold hands reached out, taking his face in one hand as the other carefully took the cigarette from his lips. “You think me the innocent child still?” He purred, putting the cigarette to his own lips and taking a drag. “You should know very well that you’re talking to the big bad wolf.”


End file.
